1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording method, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-based ink set for ink-jet recording is required (1) to have superior vividness or brightness of color inks; (2) to have superior light resistance/ozone resistance of the color inks; (3) to have superior jetting stability of each color ink and a black ink; (4) to have superior storing stability of the color inks; and (5) to hardly cause bleeding between each color ink and the black ink. In addition to the five capabilities described above, it is important for the water-based ink set for ink-jet recording (6) to have superior hues in balance after fading of the color inks. That is, it is important that degrees of fading of the respective color inks (a water-based yellow ink, a water-based magenta ink, and a water-based cyan ink) which constitute the water-based ink set for ink-jet recording are the same. Therefore, an ink set for ink-jet recording, which is configured in view of the hues in balance, is suggested.